magical_girl_mahou_shoujo_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamui Asami
Kamui Asami is the leader of the team, Elemental Warriors. Her catchphrase is “I live to fight the day.” (私はその日に戦うために行きます。). Her English dub name is Amy Kamui. As Flower Girl, she is represented by the element of flowers. Her theme colour is pink and her battle song genre is R&B. Biography Appearance Asami As a civilian, Asami has dark pink eyes and short dark pink styled in twintails. She wears a pink dress with light pink sleeves as well as pink shoes and white socks. Her school attire in Elemental High School is a pink dress, white jacket and pink shoes paired with knee-length white socks. Flower Girl As Flower Girl, her hair becomes long and bigger, which turns pink. Her eyes also turned into a pink colour. Her attire exists of a pink one piece dress with white ruffles, pink gloves and matching boots. She also gains pink earrings. Personality Asami is a cool girl with the power of gardening. Although she is very energetic, she is also very good at drawing. She is shown to be careful with her friends and herself in Elemental Warriors. Etymology * Asami is the Japanese word for “Morning, beauty”. * Kamui is a surname that means “Truely”. * A flower is a plant. Behind the scenes In the Japanese dub, Asami is voiced by Sakurako Okubo (大久保桜子). In the English dub, she is voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Teresa Gallagher also voices 0, 6, 10 and 15 from Numberblocks and Sakurako Okubo also voices Hamie from Kyuranger. Flower Girl The flower inspiration, Flower Girl! Flower Girl (花少女) is Asami’s alter ego. In this form, she is represented by the flower element. Her gemstone is the Rose Quartz. Her symbol is a pink flower petal. Attacks * Flower Tornado. Transformation sequence Asami calls out “Pure Power! True Element!” as her Elemental Compact appears, causing it to open. She then inserts her Element Jewel into the compact and her clothing disappears. She draws a flower petal and her transformation begins. The petal turns into many notes and flower petals spread around her. Asami then spreads her arms, causing her hair to change colour, length and style. She then lands on a flower petal and her earrings appear as well as her hair clip. Then, she lands on a music note, which causes her boots, dress and gloves to appear. After that, she inserts her Elemental Compact into its pounch. She then concludes her transformation with her introduction and her final pose. Trivia * Asami shares her first name with Asami Shimoda, the Japanese voice actress of Ami and Mami Futami from The Idolmaster. * Asami shares her English voice actress with Beta Knight from Kirby Star Allies. Gallery 3B1DB373-463F-4869-A93D-0C1FE2B1EB63.jpeg|Twofold 5E48A02E-3CC8-4096-913E-9F9FD0304746.jpeg|What does the fox say? Symphogear XDU Card 1627.jpg|Good Video Her dance is amazing and she is very energetic and caring girl with the ability to create flowers for her friends and family members of the franchise. Her ponytails are awesome and she is happy! | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Pink Magical Girls Category:Elemental Warriors Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Elemental Warriors characters